


Campfire

by TheSnowyPlains (Lumiaela)



Series: Truthful Lies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Also anybody who does not have a physical body will be a soulspace, And timelines will start, Developing Friendships, Dissociation I guess, Gen, I mean it is basically did just... Weird, I only use ocs but I won't tag characters as ocs I'm sorry, It makes stuff easier once timelines start, Mainly just flashbacks and stuff, Mentions of violence blood and injuries, Most chapters are short, Oh also maybe trauma? Like it is but it's not mentioned that much, So nightmares people are not separate characters, Swearing, Tags and characters tba as we continue, first really dialogue heavy story, it's 11 pm i can't tag rn, neither know that one knows everything and the other doesnt, secret friends, shes going for a "walk", talking is really important in this timeline, theyre very awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumiaela/pseuds/TheSnowyPlains
Summary: Life greets death, a campfire lit by forgotten friends left behind.
Relationships: Liseriina Cer & Melissa Cherry
Series: Truthful Lies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504193
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. See The World Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh I'm really excited we're not gonna have massive angst rn cause how could I do such a thing :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lit fire as a mark

She was so fed up with everything.

Every pair of eyes on her, New Elementia wasn’t even done and all the responsibility was already on her. Wasn’t it Chrys’ problem if there was a hole? Chaoxa’s issue to deal with, when sudden portals would pop up? Why was it the Khrystallian goddess of life’s thing to deal with? “Liseriina, the water is acting up again, and Aqua isn’t here!” Then go search for Aqua, what would Lis do, put fish in there?

And that’s exactly why she was on a walk in the forest surrounding the area, to cool off just a little. Everything was just too much back at home, the fresh air and chirping of crickets was so refreshing. The moonlight shone on her glittering skin, the alignment shine her eyes gave off lighting nearby branches of pine trees she walked past.

And yet everything seemed so dark.

She looked up, and saw the hundreds of stars twinkling above. 

If anybody thought she regretted running away from her old life, they’d be very wrong. Even if there were many difficulties, she still loved her new life. Every week, they had another five people in their village. People who’d finally realised, that the world wasn’t truly meant for them. Nobody asked for anyone’s past history, or who they were. 

You were you. Your identity was who you wanted to be.

She smiled fondly at what she’d achieved in the last months. Their society was great, and it would stay that way.

She was brought out of her thoughts, as she realised there was another light source in the forest, a soft orange coming from in between the branches.

She started walking towards the light, careful not to forget where she’d come from. The crackles of fire were slowly coming to range, the smoke floating upwards becoming visible. 

When she finally arrived, she saw a girl, maybe 17, maybe 19, she wasn’t too sure. She had black hair, a yellow-wine red gradient stripe flowing through her long ponytail. Oddly, no trace was on her actual head. She was wearing a torn Sakura Intergrade school uniform, her dull eyes concentrating on the fire. She was idly smacking the sticks around with a longer stick.

“Hi.” She said without even looking up, her voice slightly monotone. “Why are you staring at me?” Liz heard the beat of wings, and leaves hit the ground. 

She hadn’t even noticed the bone wings, torn skin keeping them together. Bad alignment, most likely a Nightmarish or someone of the sort, considering her lack of eyeshine. 

“Hey! I was just walking through here, and noticed some light! Who are you, by the way?” Liseriina rushed. She walked closer, and the mystery person gestured her to sit down. She obeyed, and looked at the fire.

“Oh. Well, I guess you can call me Melissa. And yeah, my fire’s supposed to be big, I have to stay warm after all. Not giving off natural warmth is kinda infuriating if you live in a forest. Anyways, what about you? What sort of life are you from?” Melissa responded. Her smooth, quiet voice was fitting for her looks. 

“Liseriina, the leader of New Elementia, I’m guessing you ran away as well, considering you’re wearing a school uniform. Also, you’re a Nightmarish, right? Guessing by your alignment, natural?” She questioned. Melissa looked to the knife, which Liz hadn’t even noticed lying next to her. It shined a beautiful sunset of the fire. “I’m taking that as a yes.”

“Yeah, a natural Nightmarish, comes with my powers. I guess it’s kinda cool.” She said, poking the fire again. Liz couldn’t help but be intrigued, so she kept asking. “What’s your power, then? Is it darkness, or something?” She joked. Melissa looked back at her, slight content in her eyes. “I mean, kinda true, it’s death, which isn’t that cool, to be honest. That’s the reason most plants around me are dead. Though, if we go even bigger, most evil is my thing. What I’m gathering, you also have a power?” Melissa said, almost as if it was an everyday occurrence. 

Liseriina stared at her. “That is the weirdest thing to say with such a nonchalant tone. How do you keep up a poker face while saying that?” she sputtered. “Oh, also most good. Complete opposites, I guess.”

Melissa’s eyes went big, but she looked down again right after. Her grey eyes had a loading screen style spin of the same orange her hair was, which was immediately replaced by grey again. She frowned immediately after. Liseriina decided not to ask about it, since Melissa seemed mad about it. She looked up again, and stared off somewhere, until looking back. “Opposites attract.” She simply said. 

“They do indeed.” Lis absentmindedly responded. They’d both started staring into the fire, until Melissa managed to poke it to the point where the stick caught on fire. She took it, blew it out and grinned. Her sharp teeth, leaving small gaps inbetween them, were accompanied by fangs, sticking out like a kid’s show vampire. “I guess the fire was done with being poked, I’ll leave it to be now. Also,” She looked to the goddess “Shouldn’t you be returning by now? Your city needs you, yanow?” Melissa made dramatic gestures with her hands. Liseriina smiled, but agreed silently. “It is kinda late. Maybe next time we meet, we could continue our talk?” Melissa’s shoulders tensed a little as Lis stood up. “Definitely. I mean, where would I go off to?” Melissa smirked. 

They both told their goodbyes, and Lis returned home. The way there, she thought about what a nice encounter that was. But if any of the Fragments found out, Lis could only giggle at how mad Chaox would be. “Hopefully fate brings me back around here…” Liseriina whispers, trailing off. She could already see the big crystal dome from here, it wouldn’t be a long way.

As she walks in, the rustling of a particular tree could be heard. Chrys was up late, grooming the central tree, so that was another obstacle to avoid.

As she quietly walked towards her house, she thought she was off.

When she opened the door and flicked on the light, she was however faced with Chaoxa, doing her weird floating stand against the wall next to the door.

“Where were you? It’s almost one am, you’re never up so late, what caused it?” She said, in her crackly voice. The strange, chaotic glint in her eye was always present, but now it was even more prominent, even the black, goopy liquid covering her left eye was slightly less organised, and the fact she’d noticed that was bad, cause it’s literally just floating black goo. 

Something was making her mad, Lis could tell.

“Well, I mean, you aren’t my mom, why should you know?” Lis snapped, immediately apologizing afterwards. She was so tired, and just wanted to sleep.

“I’m just doing my job, making sure everyone’s safe, and you” She pointed at Lis “is indeed a one.” She raised her tone a little. Sometimes, her sass was just too much.

“I was on a walk in the forest, the whole leader thing is really, really tiring. I needed to cool off” She took off the blue jacket she was wearing “Is that good enough?” Chaoxa sighed. The "liquid void", as she called it, was leaking through her hand, she was really losing temper.

"You know what? You’re tired. Get sleep, I’m gonna go to sleep. Everything’s fine." She "walked" out past her, muttering something.

“Some people just wanna see the world burn, I guess.” Liseriina said to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaox ain't a bitch I promise she's just tired


	2. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgotten memories of pain gone by

They looked to the branches, slight rustling moving near. The world seemed to haze, before returning to normal. A glow could be seen from behind the trees.  
“Hey, Melissa! Can I call you Mel?” “Sure" “Okay, Mel! I’m back!” Liz was smiling. She reminded them of her siblings.

“So, queen of life, you decided to return?” Melissa asked. The fire glowed dully, accompanied by the bright shine of Liz' eyes. 

Natural good alignment. How lucky.

“Of course! You know walking really helped me, and I thought I would also drop by, if I’m around here anyways!” She sat down, carefully avoiding the various belongings.

“What are all of these?” she asked, genuine interest audible.

Melissa looked at each object, explaining: “My knife, really sharp, would not advise to touch. My diary, it’s a normal Sakura notebook, I like to keep track of things. The various rocks and sticks I’ve collected, fun way to pass the time, and my backpack. I took some stuff, but nothing useful, really” “So you’ve been out for some time?” “Two months, maybe.” Liz’ eyes went wide in shock “Two months? That is a lot of time! How did you survive?” Melissa laughed.

“Some things do attack me, but I’m very skilled at knife fights.” Liz looked to the sky. Her blonde hair shone in the glow of the campfire, it looked soft. They were a little jealous.

“If you ever get a sign, tell me.” 

Melissa was slightly confused. A sign? “Of what?” they asked. Liz just smiled. Her smile was very nice, they had to admit. She fit her element well.

...

“Aren’t you scared of me?”

Liz looked at them, confused look in her eyes.

“Why?” “I’m a Nightmarish. Traditionally your enemy”

Liz went quiet.

Their thoughts were too loud.

“No.”

“Huh?” “You’re okay.” “Why?”

“I’m not sure. But you remind me of someone I used to know but never did, you know?”

'Oh no, she remembers.'

The thoughts turned even louder.

“Hey, you alright?” Melissa had started shaking slightly “Yeah... I think so.” The thoughts turned quiet again.

‘I don’t think she does, Noctern. I don’t think she does.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh I'm alive again!  
Yeah sorry I died for like 4 months and had no motivation to write and one day just... wrote like 4000 words in total so uh yeah this one's shorter I'm sorry  
As always, comments and feedback appreciated!  
Also, you can ask questions... just not anything... spoilery :)


	3. Conflicts of a Troubled Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A clash of control between two blades and two leaders

Something rustled in the forest nearby. The flame of the fire flickered as Nightmare stood up.

“Do you know who that might be?” they asked. A few seconds passed, as they waited for an answer.

-Amythia, I’m guessing. They don’t have many options left; we make quite a good fighter.

They picked up their blade, twirling it slowly in their hand. “Why Amythia?”

-She is most likely one of the best melee-fighters they have.

“Wow, didn’t even know they had ranged...” 

Another noise, this time closer. She seemed to be approaching.

“The one who always hated the system?”

-Precisely the one.

“Oh no...” 

Before they could hear anything else, something, or rather someone, jumped out of the bushes.  
They turned around, and defended against the attack.Their wings extended before them, kicking the attacker, who was indeed Amy, off of them. She fell to the ground, but got up quickly, before charging again. 

-Oh, you’re so bad at this. Let me take it.

-As if you’d do much better?

-Oh shut up, you’re a child.

Past knocked Noctern out of control, before resuming the fight. While Nocterns style was more planned and smooth, Past simply relied on not letting the other attack. 

-Have you completely forgotten about stamina? You are in a mortal body, remember? You can’t just expect yourself to keep fighting forever!

But she didn’t listen. They were already getting somewhat more tired, but Amythia seemed to be doing fine.

While they were quickly resting, Amy ran up to them, quickly slashing a deep cut on her eye. They didn’t make a sound, but did fall backwards slightly. 

-Oh, let me finish this.

Noctern came back to control, but was knocked off again.

-Seriously, what are you doing? You’re going to actually get us killed!

They had already gotten Amy on the ground though, and held their dagger, which had extended in length, to her chest.

“Are you with the kingdom?” they asked. She looked uncomfortable.

“Of course not. You should know I do my own thing.” She tried to reach for the small knife, which had landed somewhat far away from her, but they stuck their own even closer to her chest.

“Why did you come here?”

“Because I like a challenge. I guess I chose wrong.” She grinned. Her face held a true 'I will tear you to pieces the moment you let me go' expression.

Noctern finally took back control, and lowered the blade. “Run.”

Her smugness quickly turned to confusion, before she stood up.

They stayed there, not moving. Eventually, Amythia walked backwards, before running off into the night.

They turned back to the fire, sat down, and stared into it. They tasted blood.

“Now, I get you were trying to help, but what the fuck was that?”

-You can’t fight for a long time!

“And you can? I’d beat you in a match in minutes! Also, what did I say about switching in danger? Why were you even in the bubble to begin with?”

A new voice entered their hearing, Lora.

-What’s going on here, why are we mad?

“Past decided to switch in! During a fight! Now look at us!”

They took some kind of cloth from their bag, and wrapped it around their head. It was a little too small.

-Can we at least heal?

“Most likely, I think we can ask Lizzie for help.”

-Past, why’d y- Past? Oh, I guess she left.

Noctern sat down in the space as well. They calmed themselves down.

“What do I do, Lora...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy I died again! I keep writing really long and bad chapters that need heavy editing, splitting or even rewrites :/ so don't expect a new chapter for a few more years I guess.  
This is the third perspective, there are four of the main crew I think. Less about the fight and more about establishing... something, not quite sure what.  
Oh, also I have a tumblr now for info stuff, if you don't care about spoilers, it's [at]a-universe-of-snowy-plains  
And I think that's it, feedback and questions always appreciated!


	4. Healing Takes A Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories brought back by action tend not to be the best.

The distinct sound of steps echoed through the forest. It was silent, aside from a quiet crackling of the campfire. The branches of the trees moved as Lizzie pushed them away.

“Hey Liz.” “Oh, hi M- What happened to you?”, she gasped. “Why do you have that... thing... wrapped around your face? Why is it bloody?” “I got attacked, and was slightly distracted at the time. It’s fine I think, just needs some time to heal.” She kneeled down near Nightmare. “That does not need time to heal, that needs treatment! When was this?” “Yesterday? The day before that? Yeah I think it was that.” “How are you so relaxed?” “I have very high pain tolerance.” “oh my god...”

Lizzie grabbed something, or made it appear, they weren’t sure. But she took a plant of some kind, and set it on her lap. She slowly untied the cloth, which previously covered half their face. It seemed to not have done much. “Before you say anything, yes, it is supposed to bleed that much. It’s a Nightmarish thing. Something about covering wounds.” “But is it good for you?” 

Nightmare couldn’t answer.

“Exactly. Now, just... stay calm, okay?” “Alright, I can do that.” Lizzie placed the plant, which seemed like just leaves but what did they know, onto their eye. It stung slightly. 

-...noctern?

-...what’s wrong?

...

“uh... it’s... fine, really.” “you wouldn’t be hiding in a bush if it was, right?” “i guess...” “i promise, i won’t do anything bad. it’s just blood, i can clean that up.” “just...be quick. please.”

...

-are you okay?

-...

-lora?

-...yeah. i’m alright.

“Hey hey, is it that bad?” she asked. Nightmare smiled, but didn’t respond. “I would never try to hurt anyone, not even you.”

-...

-but what about you?

...

“darling, i wouldn’t do a single thing to you. you’re safe here.” “you... promise?” “oh yes, of course i do.”

...

-...go instead of me please.

-alright.

Lizzie hugged them gently. “Everything fine?” “...yeah. Yeah it is.” she let go of the embrace, but kept holding their hand. “You just went glassy-eyed, thought I should check in.” “No worries, just a bit... Tired, I guess.” “That’s alright, you look the part as well.” she laughed. Nightmare was reminded of just how caring she could be.

Why else would she have had such a presence in their lives?

“Well, that should be alright. Just don’t pick at it.” “How did you even get bandages?” “...magic?” “I’ll take it.”

She stood up, looked at them for a moment, and mumbled “...so uh, goodbye. I guess...” nervously. She almost left, before stating “If you ever need anything, feel free to tell me. Just in case.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put out the wrong chapter before uhh. Yeah.  
Anyways writing this was kinda hard? Because souls and memories and flashbacks and I do not in fact have trauma but the dialogue was fun! Both of them are quite chill near each other. Next chapter will be strange tho :)


	5. Fate Tied to Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could you forget about the first lesson of being an element? Because Noctern had.

Nightmare sat down on the woody ground. Something was strange today.

They almost picked at their bandages, before stopping. 

“Is anyone even there?”

-Only me, Lora. Everyone else is outside.

“...quiet night, huh?”

Noctern took themself back to the bubble, and turned to face Lora. She sat on the ground, against the weird bench. Nobody knew where it came from.

-There's something on your mind.

-...maybe?

-Is it the fight?

-Yeah...

Noctern sat down as well, close but far enough that Lora couldn’t do anything to them. She tended to use physical interaction to comfort people, which, admittedly, sometimes worked, but not always.

-You know it’s not your fault, right? Past was just trying to help.

-She did a terrible job.

They sighed.

-She should know she can’t fight. ...no wonder we didn’t do well...

-Well, have you tried to talk to her?

-Absolutely not.

-ah.

-I can’t just tell her to go away, that’s not what she does. And, to be honest, it is kind of difficult.

Lora smiled.

-Maybe you should get some rest. I’ll take it over; the night crew seems to be late.

They stood up. 

-Well, good night then.

-To you as well!

Lora put the focus back on reality. The only sounds were a crackling fire and their own breathing. Nothing moved visibly. “Maybe I should also get some rest...”

They lay down, continuing to count the stars in the night sky.

It’s dark. It reminded them of their soulspace, but just... Darker. It was a clearing, surrounded with spruce. A large, bright galaxy shone in the background, twirling in a circle around the area. It looked flat, as if it was made out of paper. A thin fog covered everything.

“Hello?” came a slightly slurred, familiar voice. They looked around for the source of the sound. A girl approached them, and they knew exactly who it was.

“Alluma?” “Just Luna.” 

Luna looked different from what they remembered. She had double wings, a tail similar to theirs and those weird ear things. They still didn’t know what those were supposed to be. She wore pyjamas. Her hair was messy. She looked like she’d just gotten out of bed.

“Why am I here?” “I dunno. A calling?”

She took a small white, glowing thread from the air around her. 

“Have you been playing around with fate or sumth..?” she trailed off. 

Nightmare hadn’t seen Luna for a long time, only remembering who she was before. 

“Not that I know of, no. I don’t think I can yet.”

“Yet?” “Maybe I could later. Haven’t tried, if I had to be honest. Not much of a fatebender myself.” They shrugged. 

“Then it’s a calling... You know what that is?” 

“Of course! The basics of magic.”

“...stop that?” “fine.”

“Then you’ll need to get to the tree... Where else would you be called to?”

Nightmare stared off for a moment. Luna walked up to her slowly, and curled the string around their wrist. As soon as her hands let go of it, it disappeared.

“That’s all, I think... Go sleep now.” She yawned. “...I should as well...”

As Luna turned away, it faded to black.

They woke up. It was now bright outside, reminding them of how long it had been since they’d seen sunlight.

The first thing they noticed was a lack of sound. They somehow... Knew, there should have been birdsong. They also had a black void surrounding their vision, at which point they looked to their wrist.

A single white line was drawn on the inside of their arm, circling onto the back, where it spread to their shoulder. They immediately recognised this as the thread Luna had tied around them.

Of course it was Isolation...

...of course it was Isolation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii do I actually planned my chapters wow what a surprise and then I realised the order was wrong lol. So I hope it's right now. My current excuse is hyperfixating on minecraft youtubers again so I didn't do anything for s week writing wise.  
In other news, I graduated, got into my new school, and found out my best friend couldn't get enough of two certain characters you'll see in a very long time :)


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is never a fan of chaos.

Lizzie hopped through the forest. She felt good today, and couldn’t wait to see Melissa. It might have been one of the best parts of her day.

Something seemed off to her. Was it the lack of a fire?

That was probably it. Why was the light missing? 

As she pulled away the branches, her questions were all answered.

There was a strange lack of Melissa. Or her things, or even signs of her. But Melissa had told her she always covered her traces! There were still rocks where the fire should have been, and the branches were still tied in the strange pattern. She had either temporarily left, or had to go fast. 

“...I guess I’ll come back next week...”

Why was she on a walk? She didn’t know. That was her whole thing, but it still didn’t sit right. She guessed she was just tired. 

But there was another reason.

Lizzie was out every week, sometimes even multiple times. She just wanted to know why. Maybe it was something bad? Lizzie had told her not to be so protective, but could she help it?

She saw fire in the distance. It wasn’t that bright, contested by the moonlight. It was a full moon,   
which she would not be interested in otherwise, but it was good to have a bright vision, especially   
when the world hazed every time you even dared to do anything.

It was annoying to be like that, but you get used to it.

She wasn’t really ever... Human, or mortal rather. She just... Kind of popped in as the person she was.

She reached the point closest to the fire, though a house stood in her way. She didn’t even know   
anything was in the forest.

She slowly snuck around the house, closer to the strange humming she heard. It was a beautiful   
voice, reminded her of her sister’s. 

She walked to the front, and looked through the bushes. It was a person, someone she remembered but didn’t know exactly... She stood against a wall, staring into the fire and humming a strange melody, she had definitely heard it somewhere...

Wasn’t it an anthem of someone?

The stranger looked up, stopped singing and looked back down. “I know you’re there, Chaox. You are quite loud.”

How did she know her name?

She smacked the trees to the side. “I don’t even touch the ground; how would I be loud?” “Oh, the chaotic energy around you is like a cheese grater to a blackboard for me. I could hear you from very far.”

She thought about it, before one name came to mind.

“Ordexa?”

“Bingo, I guess. Like, one fifth correct. Why do you ask? I’m guessing you aren’t lost.” Was this... Who was it?

“I was simply observing. You’re the one Lizzie’s been meeting, I’m guessing?” “Yeah. If you want to know, I would never dare hurt her. She’s safe.” 

“And how could I trust you?”

“You can’t.”

Was it... Nightmare? “Is it Nightmare?” “You got it. Named by powers.” “You aren’t thrilled to see me, are you?” “Not that excited to see anyone right now. Ordexa’s fucking around right now, Noctern is stressed and Lora can’t be found. It’s just Past right now.” “What are you even talking about?” “It’s stupid man, whoever decided we couldn’t just live in peace is getting thrown.” “I guess I’m not getting answers...”

Nightmare looked up from the fire. Her- They? They looked up from the fire, and glared at her.

Their eyes were bright orange, even glowing slightly despite the bad alignment. “You can stay, just... Leave before Ordexa manages to come back, I guess. She will not be as easy as me, I don’t even know why she’s mad at you. You’re fine.” “...okay...”

She looked around. The house they were behind, them still standing and her sitting, seemed to be abandoned. It was dirty and the windows were all broken. The blood on the edges hinted to a fight.   
“I broke them, it wasn’t like that before. I don’t remember who, we just kind of woke up one day and they were broken.” They thought about it. “Dax says it was Ordexa, she has better memory, sounds reasonable.” “...Dax? As in the Fragment?”

“Noctern, Lora, Past, Dax and Ordexa. If you dare call her Ordex she will hate you. Noctern and Lora are here most of the time, Ordexa is here against her will and both of us are just... There. We don’t do much.”

She was somewhat fascinated by their appearance. From what she remembered, Nightmare would’ve never worn things like that. “Weren’t you all about drama? Why do you look so... Not that?”

Nightmare was quite tall, which she remembered. They had black hair with one yellow-to-orange-to-red-stripe, tied into a ponytail. It was around shoulder length. One of their eyes was covered with bandages, which Lizzie had probably tied. Their general pose seemed tired or nervous.

All of that somewhat made sense. Their clothes were strange, though.

They wore the same blazer Lizzie had worn when she arrived, apparently part of the school uniform she’d gone to. It was dull blue. Under it was a plain white shirt.

They also had some ripped dark blue jeans. They seemed to be less fashion-ripped and more battle-ripped. They had black shoes.

“It’s a lot easier to fight in the middle of forests with comfortable clothing. Also you could never get Noctern to wear anything even resembling a dress, we’ve tried.” “So it’s less theatrical and more convenience?” “Yeah.”

She took note of that.

They seemed deep in thought. “You should leave soon. I won’t help you when they come back.” They looked at the moon. “And apparently it’s way past midnight. Good time to leave.”

She stood up. “I'll still look out for you. You are untrustworthy.” “Coolio, I don’t care."

She turned away and started walking off. She could feel them waving cheerfully, as a complete joke.

The moon seemed brighter as she left the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh lore! Lore! Lore!  
Both of them are fun to write, probably most apathetic sounding.  
Also I've kinda tried to make the perspectives unique? Like stuff I have written for NM is different than Lizzie? I think it works but uhhhh yeah  
Also this chapter literally wouldn't format so yeah thanks ao3 love you too  
09/08/20 god damn it I came back there were so many break issues... It should be formatted correctly now!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be slow updates, but I hope you can be patient.


End file.
